Fraya
Age:23 gender: Female Occupation: Hero Demon lord Bounty: 18,000 gold Order bounty: 30,000 Alias: Blood wing Bio She was orphaned at a young age so she never really knew her parents. So she was raised by the a woman along side Baal. They were trained relentlessly by their master taught the ways of battle and how to survive in this world. She soon joined the order's rank and proved herself a competent soldier. Unlike Baal who only does things out of the thought of being entertained she truly has a since of duty and justice. After a few years past and due to her performance in the field she was allowed to meet a Male fairy that went by the name Asher who gave her abilities. Making her a New generation hero. Recently she met a phoenixkin that goes by the name Marek. At first she found him suspicious and tried to kill him, but through her action she accidentally made a contract with him. Through this contract she became Marek's master and gained a few of his abilities. After working together for awhile Marek took a romantic interest in Fraya and confessed his love for her. Fraya accept and there loving relationship took off from there. Due to the relationship and intercourse with marek her body has begun to change and she can no longer be classified as a human, but she doesn't care. She will continue to protect the people of the capital no matter what. Due to recent events Fraya, Baal and there associate have been marked as traitors due to there refusal to follow a corrupt orders offical that went by the name of higgins. In response Fraya and her associates fled the capital, but they didn't abandon there beliefs. Instead Fraya led them and took over a large base to the far east of the capital. There Fraya started the rebellion, she beakoned others to join her goal of removing the corruption from the order's top brass. THis attracted many order soldiers that believed in the winged hero sparking a great civil war. Slowly her army, now called the winged order has taken over many bases in the east and continue to push towards the capital. Much blood has been spilled between brothers in this civil war, which has caused the order to give Fraya the Alias Blood wing as an insult since she started this war. Personality She can come off rather cold, distant and rather ruthless but she can be a kind person. Displayed when she and Baal were the only one's who treat Asher like a friend. In fact she seems rather fond of Asher. She also prefers to think things out before acting. Abilities God's wings She has the ability to manifest her aura as a pair of white feathered wings. This grants her the ability to fly at high speed and manuver through the air with great precision. The wings also grant her the ability to hover. She can toss her feathers or a her entire wings at enemy with enough force to penetrate steel. She can also wrap her wings around her to form a protective shield that can reflect certain types of magic Phoenix Abilities Regeneration: Fraya is able to regenerate from any form of injury provided she is conscious. If she is knocked unconscious she won't be able to untill she awakens. Flame Magic: Fraya is able to generate Phoenix flames along with it's superior form Soul Fire. She can also freely manipulat and control any flame not being controlled. Fraya is unable to be harmed by any sort of fire. Flesh Flames: Fraya is able turn her body into flesh flame, a form of fire that is created directly from Fraya's body. These flames can burn even in the lack of presence of oxygen or underwater Mate Telepathy: She shares a mind link with Marek giveing them untraceable telepathy regardless of their distance. Flame Purification: Fraya can burn the De out of a individual reversing incubization and in the case of transformed mamono revert them to human form. She can also burn out curses or spells cast upon a target. Emotional Flames: She can stoke or burn out emotions that a target is feeling. The stronger the emotion the easier it is to stoke and the more difficult to burn. Soul Burning: She can burn someone's soul killing them and erasing them completly from this world. This power has been given a limiter by Marek. Transformation: She is able to switch freely from her human form to a half phoenix form. This form boosts her abilities. She can also modify her features to mimick anonther person if she wishes. Mate Domination: She can with a thought seal Marek's powers and render him immobile. SE Absorption: She can absorb Se like a succubus. Revival Link: Her presence speeds up Marek's rebirth process to a single minute. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC Category:Order